


my name is harry

by tomkiffson



Category: My Name is Earl, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, breakup makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkiffson/pseuds/tomkiffson
Summary: Earl Hickey’s just trying to be a better person, which is why he made a list of all the bad things he’s done and is making up for them  This week is Number 289: Broke Up Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	my name is harry

**Author's Note:**

> a self-indulgent fic of my fave tv show w my fave ship LOL

Harry had woken up in a panic from incessant knocking on his door that had him up in mere moments. Too out of it to notice, he stepped out of his bedroom in only boxers and sporting morning wood. He paced to the door and opened it, wondering what on earth could need him up this urgently on a Saturday. 

“Where’s the fi— Hickey?” Harry’s voice cracked saying his old bully’s name. 

A rough clearing of Earl’s throat and eyes looking anywhere but Harry was the introduction he received after 16 years of silence. Earl held up his hand stiffly, “Hey, Harry, uh,” another cough, “I just, I came here to, uh…” He trailed off.

Harry raised an eyebrow indignantly, “To what? Call me a queer? How about homo? Oh, wait! Faggot? You seemed to like that one a lot.” The venom in his voice could be heard and that’s all it seemed Earl heard as he flinched back.

“Harry, I-I-I know we weren’t close, and I, uh, said a lot of nasty, offensive things to you,” Earl squeaked. 

Green eyes squinted harshly, “Why are you here, Hickey?”

The next voice was from someone Harry hadn’t even noticed, Randy.

“No, no, you see, Earl here actually loves queers!” He grinned.

Earl’s brow furrowed and he turned to his younger brother, “Dammit, Randy. We’ve been over this, it’s Homosexual American.”

Harry raised both his eyebrows, “Would anyone like to tell me what the hell is going on?”

Earl sighed, pinching his brow, “I did something bad to you, Harry, and I’m here to make it up to you.”

“You calling me homophobic slurs can be left in the past, y’know?” he persuaded, desperately wanting them to leave. 

“I know that’s bad, but I did something worse,” he explained, vaguely.

“What’dya mean?” Harry asked.

Earl cleared his throat again and looked above Harry’s head, “Do you work out now? Seems like you got some muscle.”

His curls flopped into his eyes as he nodded, “Yeah, but what else did you do?”

Clenching his fist closed and letting them go, Earl took in a deep breath, “IbrokeyouandlouisupbecauseIhatedthatyallweregay.”

Pivoting on his heel, Harry turned to slam the door before he did something worse, like beating Earl to a pulp. Before the door met the frame, a thud was heard, and there was Earl’s boot blocking it. He shoved his face into the crack, tears dotting his eyes, “What do you think this is, a sick joke?”

Earl shoved the door open and Harry backed into his kitchen, attempting at keeping his anger to himself.

“Listen, please. Just give me a chance to explain to myself and then you can decide what you wanna do,” Earl pleaded.

Harry turned and gripped his sink, facing his window that showed him his backyard, “Start talking. If you pause too long I’m calling the cops.”

Clearing his throat, for what seemed like the hundreth time to Harry, his story began. 

Earl Hickey absolutely despised gays when he was younger, and he admits to it because that’s who he was, not who he is now. He tells Harry how he was uncomfortable and disgusted by his and Louis Tomlinson’s relationship, the first openly gay relationship Camden had ever seen. He recounts how he did call them slurs when they were together or apart, in hopes of breaking them up. Harry’s grip tightens on the counter, but listens patiently, hoping something more than negative will come from this unwanted encounter. The eldest Hickey goes on to explain how he managed to break up the high school sweethearts.

Harry remembers the day he was leaving for college, back then there were no cell phones and he couldn’t seem to find Louis the day of him leaving Camden and moving to Nevada for college. In desperation, Harry wrote a letter for Louis, giving him his address to his dorm and telling him he loved him and wanted him anyway he could have him. He had no time to personally give it to Louis since Nevada was on the other side of the country and orientation was in four days. He had to leave as early as possible that morning to make good time. Thankfully, Kenny James, his neighbor, and fellow gay he had an alliance with, was more than happy to run the letter to Louis for him. 

What Harry hadn’t been prepared for that day was Earl watching him leave Camden for some sick sense of pleasure, and intercepts the note from Kenny after promptly roughing him up. He had, of course, read the note, felt nauseous, ripped it up and went on his way. 

A ball formed in Harry’s stomach and he turned to face Earl, after he had given his explanation, “What the FUCK is wrong with you?”

Earl flinched and backed away, “Harry, just-just listen to me.”

Harry shook his head and let out a dry laugh, “Why should I? You just came here to tell me you took the love of my life away from me! And for what? Just to get it off your chest?”

“No, no, no! You got it all wrong,” Earl cried.

Randy stood in the corner, with a bowl of Harry’s grandma candies in his hands, “Are these free?”

“Dammit, Randy! Not now!” Earl chastised.

Harry just looked between both of them in exasperation, “Is this a fucking prank? Waiting for the cameras to come out?”

“No! Harry, I was hit by a car after I won the lottery for a hundred grand! When I was in the hospital I learned about karma from Carson Daily! Do good things, good things happen. Do bad things, bad things happen. I made a list and I wrote down every bad thing I’ve done and you’re on it. You and Louis both! I’m gonna do whatever it takes to make it right and cross you off my list,” Earl rushed, chest heaving from speaking so quickly with lack of breathing and years of smoking.

Harry tangled his fingers in his hair out of frustration, and he looked at Earl and then to Randy, “Is this real?”

“Yes, it is. Now what can I do to cross you off my list? Do you wanna see him?” Earl asked.

This question picked at the younger man’s brain, did he want to see his high school ex who probably thought left him without a word after two years of dating? Anxiety crept up his chest and to his throat, before he knew it he was having an attack. 

“Whoa, whoa, c’mere,” Earl chided. He guided Harry to the nice plush couch and laid him down. 

“Listen, it’s all okay. I gotcha. Do you need me to get you something?” 

Shaking his head, Harry looked at the ceiling and it dawned on him it would be nice to have closure. Maybe not half naked in front of two very questionable men and having an anxiety attack, but it’d be nice. He looked over to Earl and nodded, “Let’s do it.”

He wasn’t exactly sure why he was willing to go find his ex-boyfriend with his homophobic high school bully, but he could just tell something was different with this Earl Hickey. His aura seemed to be warm and loving, albeit a tad sensitive, probably from everyone judging him for who he was in the past. Harry felt an internal struggle with not knowing if this was a prank, but deep down he knew it wasn’t. Green eyes traced over Earl and he offered him a small smile.

“Alright, let’s get you some clothes on, and we can go!” Earl cheered. 

Harry felt even more anxious, “You mean today? Like leave right now? I don’t know where he lives or if-if he wants to see me, or I don’t know!”

Randy squatted down in front of Harry’s face and gave him a toothy grin, “Me an’ Earl already looked him up! He’s only an hour from Camden, well two hours from here since we’re in Nathanville, and Nathanville is an hour from Camden. Y’know, plenty of time to get ready.”

“It’s been 16 years since I’ve seen him,” Harry spat through gritted teeth.

Earl held up his hands, “Hey, hey, we’re only trying to help. If it helps, we hadn’t seen you in that long and we still made the trip up here, not knowing what was gonna happen.”

“I’m sorry, were you the one whose ass I would fuck every night in the backseat during teen devotional on Wednesdays?” Harry seethed.

“Alright, back to anger, I can handle that. But no more descriptions of ya’ll’s sex life maybe?” Earl squeaked.

Green eyes rolled upward, “Unbelievable.”

“No, no! I just don’t talk about sex with really anyone not just Homosexual Americans,” Earl explained. 

Harry laughed, “You really say that, huh? Well, dammit, just let me feed my cat and get dressed and then we can go. Dunno how many chances I’ll have at this, huh?”

*****

An hour later, Harry had convinced them to take his SUV, instead of the sketchy looking El Camino with the blue door and red body. They were riding in style, off to Grandview, just south of Camden. The car was tense with unsure emotions from all three of them, that is until Randy started bellowing along with the radio and Earl was telling him to be quiet. 

“So, uh, Randy?” Harry tried in a poor attempt at distraction. 

Randy grinned, “Yeah?”

“You got anyone special?” He asked in hopes of something to come out of it.

“Not really. Well, I used to sleep with Patty the Daytime Hooker, but she moved on and started a nail salon. Then there was Catalina. Me and Earl went to Mexico to keep her from getting deported and I married her. But after we had sex the first time it was just awful, she smelled bad and looked bad. I knew she didn’t love me. Anyway, she’s back to stripping now. Then there was—“ He was cut off by Harry. 

“Wait, wait, I thought you said you didn’t like hearing about people’s sex lives?” Harry questioned, stomach twisting in distrust. 

Earl sighed, “Well, Randy’s lost a lot of chances because of me and heard a lot of my, uh, conquests. Figured it’s only fair to let him talk about it. Besides, it’ll pass time on our way to Louis’ place.”

The mention of Louis had Harry’s palms sweating, “What’s it gonna be like Earl?”

“Well, I’m not too sure. It could go a lot of ways, like Louis punching me or yelling at you or he could punch me and talk to you.”

Harry let out a nervous laugh, “Why do you think he’ll punch you?”

“Let’s just say Louis put up a fight anytime I was around, and you, not so much,” Earl stated. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

Earl shrugged, “Y’know if you weren’t around he’d come swinging at me first, but I always had Randy to back me up, so he’d back down first.”

Harry gasped, “Are you the reason my baby had a black eye for our prom picture?” His cheeks heated as he called Louis, a man he hadn’t seen in 16 years, his baby.

“Yeah, I can guarantee it,” Earl said.

“You’re a piece of work, Hickey,” Harry said in distaste.

Randy stuck his head in between the two front seats and turned to face Harry, “He’s not as bad as he used to be. Well, he was pretty bad after the second time he was hit by a car, but then he got better after karma bit him in the ass.”

“Randy,” Earl griped. 

Harry let out a full hearted laugh, “You’ve been hit by a car twice? What are the odds?”

“Well, karma had to make herself clear. I don’t choose this, she does,” Earl explained. 

Before Harry had time to ask a question Randy was in his ear, yelling, “Turn left! We gotta make a pit stop!”

Harry turned sharply turned left and pulled into an unfamiliar neighborhood, “What? Where are we going?”

“There’s someone you need to meet,” Earl suggested. 

“Who?” Harry pressed. 

Earl let out a small laugh, “It’s a surprise.”

“There! That blue house on the left!” Randy exclaimed. 

Harry pulled his SUV slowly into a parallel position near the sidewalk, “Alright, guys, where are we?”

“Kenny James,” Earl and Randy said unanimously. 

Green eyes shimmered in confusion, “What? Why?”

“Earl’s changed, I can prove it,” Randy said, clambering out of the car. 

He walked directly into the street, not bothering to look either way, promptly giving Harry a mini anxiety attack. 

“Randy! Be careful!” Harry called, rushing after him to the small house ahead. 

Randy waved his hand nonchalantly and opened the gate to the pathway that lead to the house. Harry followed closely behind with Earl bringing up the rear. Confusion swept through Harry as Randy knocked on the door, instead of just opening it, assuming it was their house. What greeted his sight next surprised him almost as much as Earl Hickey on his doorstep, Kenny James with Stuart Daniels. 

Harry immediately noted the firm grip Stuart had on Kenny’s hip and it all clicked. Kenny came out. He was in a relationship with someone Harry never even suspected. Jealousy tore through his gut as he thought of how he might have had that if Earl wouldn’t have ripped it from him because of his own petty homophobia. He pushed it aside as he realized Kenny was attempting to gain his attention. 

“Harry Styles! You are a sight to see!” he grinned, excitement lacing his voice. 

He leaned in for a hug, enveloping Kenny, “It’s so good to see you, honey. I can’t believe you stayed around here.”

A throat was cleared and Harry’s attention went to Stuart who was giving him a withering glare, “Yeah, well, we decided it’s best for us to stay here since we already have roots settled.”

Green eyes lit up with realization, “Oh, Stuart, no. Me and Kenny just go back to high school when we had a GSA, right?”

Kenny looked to Stuart, “Oh, babe, you know I only want you. Besides, he’s just here to hear my story with Earl.”

Stuart seemed to relax and moved him and Kenny to invite the men inside. The air was still kind of tense between Stuart and Harry, but Kenny brushed it off and sat down with a grin. 

Earl’s eyebrow quirked up and he looked between Harry and Kenny, “Wait, what’s a GSA?”

Kenny laughed, “Oh, Earl. You’re a riot. A GSA is a Gay Straight Alliance, but we didn’t really have any straight people. It was just Harry, Louis, and I.”

“Why didn’t I hear about it?” Earl asked. 

Harry and Kenny made eye contact and let out raucous laughter. Earl shrank back as he waited for them to calm down and explain. 

“Earl, you beat us up or you would verbally attack us. We weren’t gonna let you know about our one space we had to be ourselves and talk about our struggles. That would’ve been careless, it was just us three,” Harry explained. 

He looked down and played with his hands, mustache twitching, “I know I messed up a lot. You have every reason to be mad about it, but please don’t think that’s who I still am.”

“Earl Hickey is the reason I came out,” Kenny began. He leaned over, patted Earl’s hand, and told his story. 

Harry soon learned that at first Earl was determined to find Kenny a woman to sleep with. He attempted it with Patty the Daytime Hooker, paying her to get Kenny to sleep with her. Earl thought it would ease up on his loneliness. When Kenny refused her advances and sent Patty on her way, Earl stepped in because who turns down a free hooker. Randy then took it upon himself to peruse Kenny’s drawers and found a magazine that was definitely gay. Admittedly, Earl was practically disgusted by Kenny’s sexuality and almost refused to do the list item. Karma sure enough stepped in and showed Earl he didn’t have a choice if he wanted to be a good person. Eventually, Earl heard Kenny out and helped him become more comfortable within himself, even taking him to a gay bar. He couldn’t believe the words he was hearing, not being able to imagine it. 

He sat in awe, looking up to the ceiling, “Oh my god, you really changed, huh?”

“But don’t let that make you think I don’t regret it, I do,” Earl shook his finger, determined, “I’m gonna get you and Louis to know the truth.”

Kenny’s face blanched, “Oh. Louis?”

Harry’s eyes snapped to the smaller man, “Yeah, is something wrong?”

“Well, Harry, I’m part of the reason you aren’t together anymore. I didn’t even go back to tell you what happened with Earl taking it from me. I ran away like a dog with its tail in between its legs. I’m sorry, hon,” Kenny said, gently rubbing Harry’s thigh. 

He waved his hand, “I wouldn’t dream of blaming it on you, I would’ve been petrified, too.”

Earl interjected, raising his finger in question, “So, uh, does that mean you’ll forgive me?”

Harry squinted at Earl, “Ask me again after we see Louis.”

+++++

Randy was currently braiding Harry’s hair as they were anxiously waiting in the parking lot of Louis’ apartment complex. Earl sat in silence, shaking his leg, wondering what the near future entailed for him. Harry’s hands were clenching and unclenching as he crooned along with the radio in an effort to hide his nervousness. Three pairs of eyes kept focusing on two small metal numbers that were screwed into Louis’ alleged apartment door.

After Randy finished giving Harry two braids on either side of his head he spoke up, “Do you think he has a dog?”

Harry snorted, “Maybe? I don’t know it’s been a decade or so since I’ve seen him.”

Earl cleared his throat, “I think it’s best if we just go ahead and do it now.”

Three deep breaths were heard as they all exited the car. Harry went to walk in front of them, but Earl grabbed his arm and hauled the curly headed man behind him.

“Look, I’ve done this a few times, and it’s best to get the ugly part over with first,” Earl explained. 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, okay. That makes sense.”

There they stood, huddled in front Louis’ apartment door. Earl hopped foot to foot and quickly rapped his knuckles on the door. Shuffling was heard from behind the door and then it swung open to reveal Louis. He was just as small as they all seemed to remember him, except this time was different. Louis’ eyes had glitter on the lids, his nails were painted, and he had on a crop top with shorts to match. His face blanched at the sight of Earl Hickey standing on his door step, he was about to slam the door shut when a steel-toed boot prevented it from closing. 

His high voice rang out, “What is it, Earl? You ran out of people to torment that you tracked me down?”

Earl let out a shaky laugh, “Uh, no. That part of my life is over, but if you let me inside I can explain some things to you.”

The door swung open, “Oh yeah? Like wha-“ Louis’ voice was caught in his throat. Green met blue and tears sprang to Louis’ eyes, “Harry?”

“Yeah,” Harry gave him a watery smile.

Louis looked around in disbelief, “Come on in, then.”

They all stepped inside Louis’ apartment, taking notice of the pastel theme that seemed to be down to every last detail. Harry carefully sat across from Louis, Earl and Randy following suit. The room stayed eerily quiet until Earl spoke. 

“I have something to tell you and you’re probably gonna wanna hit me, but just wait ‘til the end for all that,” Earl said, looking into Louis’ eyes who were studying Harry. 

“Let’s hear it,” Louis drawled.

Brow pinched and eyes averting to the floor, Earl put his hands together, “I used to be a terrible person,” Louis snorted and Earl gave him a pointed glare, “We all know that, but I did something more terrible than all the other crap I pulled on you in high school.”

Earl’s hands shook, “I was the reason you and Harry stopped dating. When you wrote that note and gave it to Kenny, I was there. I was watching and waiting for Harry to leave, when I saw Kenny I knew it was something about you. I took the note and tore it up. Harry never got it. He had no idea about it and I just hope you know that he really loved you.”

Silence. 

That’s all the room had in it. Louis had tears in his eyes, “Is that why he’s here today?”

“Yeah, I wanted you two to be able to talk about how you really felt back then and not what you assumed,” Earl explained. 

Louis nodded his head, sniffled and turned his head towards Earl, “Will you join me outside for a second?”

Earl felt his gut twist, he knew when he was about to get his ass beat and this was one of those times. He clambered up from the light blue couch and followed Louis onto the small porch of his apartment. He looked around, anxiously waiting for what was about to happen.

Smack!

There went a hand across his face, Earl gasped, “Holy shit.” A kick went into his side. 

He fell to his knees, “I definitely deserved that.” His voice was high and raspy. 

“You listen to me and you listen to me good Earl Hickey. Fuck you. For your lies and your petty homophobic bullshit because for YEARS I have tried to find someone half as good to me as Harry was. Do you know how hard it is for a femme top in the South? Do you? Not even to mention he was my biggest support system and without him in college I did some unspeakable things. So, let this be a lesson to you Earl, let people live and be themselves. We weren’t hurting you, so there wasn’t a reason to hurt us!” Louis yelled, chest heaving. 

Earl slumped against the wall, breathing heavily, “You’re right. I was a bastard for that and I’m glad you could let out all of this rage. I just want you to know I have changed. Ask Harry or Randy or even Kenny James. He’s one of my best friends now. I made this list with every bad thing I’ve done and now I’m going one by one and fixing it all, crossing everything off my list. I’m just trying to be a better person. Do you wanna see it?”

Louis’ shoulders slumped, “Geez, Earl. I shouldn’t have done that I was just so angry and I just—“

“No hard feelings, I deserved it,” Earl smiled, “But here you are, number 289, Broke Up Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis took the crinkled paper in his hands and ran his finger over that sentence. He looked to see the genuine care in Earl’s eyes. He read through some of it and began to cry, “I hope everyone can learn something like this one day, Earl.”

“Thanks, Louis,” Earl smiled.

Louis held out a hand to Ear and helped him up from the ground, “Sorry about your face.”

“I’ve had worse. One time I had a little girl throw a knife into my leg, so a slap to the face ain’t much,” the older man chuckled. 

“Excuse me, what?” Louis questioned, worry in his voice. 

Before Earl could recount the story of the Prettiest Pretty Princess Pageant at Balboa & Sons a shout was heard. They rushed back into the living room where Harry was wheezing laughs at Randy’s petrified expression. 

“Dammit, Randy. What happened?” the eldest of the brothers asked. 

Randy’s voice was shaky as he recounted the events, “Harry pulled off the top of his thumb, Earl. Watch!”

Harry could barely pull himself together as he tucked his left thumb into his fist as well as his right, lifting the fingers of his right hand and parting them to make the illusion of him pulling off his thumb. Louis and Earl began laughing as well. Randy yelped again and hid behind the couch, “How’d you do that? Are gay people puzzles?”

This caused Louis and Harry to laugh even harder, Louis could barely choke out a response. 

“Yeah, Randy, to some people we are,” he giggled. 

As they calmed from the laughter, Louis side-eyed Harry for a moment, “Haz? Can you come with me for a sec?”

Harry nodded, immediately feeling anxiety set in, “Y-Yeah.”

Louis gave him a comforting smile and took the taller man’s hand, “Thanks.” 

He lead him to his bedroom, shutting the door and Harry let out a surprised gasp. The room was the complete opposite from the rest of the house. It had a darker theme with red and black accents and posters of punk bands on the wall. Harry turned to look back Louis, “This is your room?”

Louis chuckled, “Yeah, I really like punk stuff, but pink is my favorite color, so I did this to have my little space of it and the rest of the house has calmer and happier colors.”

“Makes sense,” Harry smiled. 

A sigh fell from Louis’ lips, “I wanna ask you why you didn’t try to contact me, but I know it was harder back then. We didn’t have Facebook or anything, and I don’t hold it against you. Especially since I never came back to town after I went to college, so how would we have reunited. But I just wanna say something, and if it’s too bold please tell me. When I saw you just an hour ago on my front porch I felt every single butterfly and goosebump that you had ever given me. I couldn’t stop wondering how you’re even more beautiful now. With that being said, if you’re single and willing, I would adore to have another chance with you. This time all proper and adult like.” His hands were twisting into one another, rapidly, eyes darting around the room. 

It was so silent and Louis was ready to burst into tears, when a hand touched his cheek, “Sixteen years and you still take the words right out of my mouth.” Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Louis’ tenderly. Kissing Louis was always nice because of his smooth lips and charming touches. It hadn’t changed much in the past few years.   
Louis’ hands threaded into Harry’s braids and tugged them. A gasp escaped Harry’s mouth and into the shorter man’s, causing Louis to grin. 

Harry grasped at Louis’ hips and pulled them apart, “I just want you to know I still think about you all the time, over the smallest things. I always thought I was so pathetic because of it, but now I realize it was my heart knowing yours and that we’d come back to one another.”

Louis teared up, “God, you’re still so fuckin’ mushy. I love you.” 

The world seemed to stop turning for a moment, until Harry beamed again, “And I love you.”

They kept pressing desperate kisses into one another’s mouths with tears spilling down their cheeks.

“Who knew Earl Hickey would bring us back together?” Louis laughed. 

“Definitely not me,” Harry chuckled. 

Louis’ face lit in realization, “Wait.” He speedily walked out of the room to find Randy playing with his wind-chimes outside of the window and Earl tapping his leg while watching Smokey and The Bandit. 

“Earl Hickey, you can cross me off your list,” Louis cheered. 

Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, “You can cross me off your list, Earl.”

Earl smiled, ear to ear, “Happy to hear it! Do ya’ll need me to do anything else, though? I feel like I haven’t done enough.”

“No,” Louis shook his head and gazed up at Harry, “This was perfect. Just keep showing everyone that they can change and grow, that it’s okay to accept you’ve done wrong. As long as you don’t make the same mistakes and keep trying to be a better person.”

Earl grinned and nodded his head, “Alright, well, Harry did you wanna ride back with us or…?”

Harry kissed Louis’ cheek, “I think I can stay here for a little while.”

Earl grinned even more, “Sounds good, but uh, we’re in your car.”

“Oh, shit,” Harry panicked. 

Louis’ voice cut the quick tension, “I wouldn’t mind seeing Camden again, it’s been a few years.”

Randy whooped, “Hell yeah! Road trip, baby!”

They all laughed at the goofy man, and filed out of the tiny apartment, into Harry’s SUV. The vehicle was filled with raucous laughter and music as they drove off towards their childhood hometown. Earl looked around the car to see Harry holding Louis’s hand while Louis was teasing Randy with something he found in the glove box. He rested against the cool leather seats and pulled out his list. He marked a line through number 289. A sense of joy and accomplishment took over him as he watched the happy couple in the front seats.

“Thanks for giving me a chance,” Earl cut in.

Harry’s green eyes were sparkling as he glanced back to Earl, “No, thank you for giving us a chance.”


End file.
